


My Son's A Drag Queen (And I like It)

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shameless Smut.This shits cursed just a heads up and I have many regrets
Relationships: Angel Dust/Henroin
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	My Son's A Drag Queen (And I like It)

Henroin stared down at the glass of whiskey, mouth set in a grim snarl. Angel sat across from him, lounging back in his chair like he wasn't in trouble and Henroin could feel something like hunger but wild brewing in his gut.

He stood, watching with a flicker of satisfaction as Angels hands twitched softly, regarding him with that same lazy smirk as before, but now there was a hint of something in those eyes, something akin to worry. He stalked closer, watching Angel lean back in his seat, arms crossing over that fluffy chest and Henroin watched the fluff lift slightly. 

"You couldn't even wear a real suit for a chat about the family business, ya had to come in here, wearing that?" Henroin hissed, leaning down into Angels space, one of his giant hands curling around the back of Angels neck, fingers in soft pink hair, tangling in before gripping it tight.

He watched as Angels smirk wavered, eyes widened and with just alcohol in his gut and a bad idea he leaned in, pulling his whore of a son up and into him, kissing, biting and licking at his son's lips. 

"You wanna come in here dressed like a whore.... I'll treat you like one" he growled and started pulling at both their clothes.

And Angel, sweet tasting, soft in his hands moaned against his lips, pushing weakly at Henroins chest and he felt something in him truly snap now, moving to push everything off his desk to the floor, one hand still gripping angel right by the hair, pulling him up onto his feet before bending him over that desk, twisting his fingers in his pink hair until AngelDust gasped, voice ragged and sinfully sweet. 

"Daddy" 

And he lost it, yanking at the hair in his hand, tilting angels head back enough to press their lips together again, one hand trailing down Angels back to his skirt lifting the hem and pushing it up around Angels waist.

"Oh daddy" angel moaned softly, eyes half lidded, lips red and swollen from the rough kisses but that insufferable smirk is back.

Even when Henroin was two fingers deep in Angels hole, roughly pushing and thrusting, stretching that sinfully tight ass, Angel was still pretty, all four hands gripping the edges of the desk, moaning and gasping, occasionally begging for more and Henroin had never felt bigger than when he pushed a third finger in, twisting slight and Angel screamed, arching his back, legs kicking uselessly. He thrust his fingers hard against that spot, rough and without remorse and soon all Angel could say was Daddy, whimpered soft and pathetically like a mantra, begging his daddy for more.


End file.
